Cara a Cara
by Petit Nash
Summary: La tensión entre Hotch y Emily llega a un limite, ella esta molesta y decide confrontarlo, pero no espera la respuesta.


**Cara a cara**

"_No debemos tener miedo de confrontarnos. Hasta los planetas chocan y del caos nacen las estrellas",_ Charles Chaplin

Fue algo en el último caso, tal vez el caso en si, o el modo en que él había tomado las decisiones, o él modo en que ella se había sentido molesta por no ser tomada en cuenta, o los factores externos que hacían que él estuviera particularmente frío con ella, lo que fuera, finalmente en ese último caso ella había explotado. Estaba harta de no entender,

Emily estaba más que cansada de no poder llevar las cosas en paz con Hotch, no pretendía que fueran amigos, no quería que la tratara mejor que otros (aunque en el fondo lo quería, pero no lo tenía claro), sólo esperaba que pudiera confiar en ella, que pudieran trabajar bien, profesionalmente... Había creído que todo ese asunto de la desconfianza había quedado atrás cuando ella había estado dispuesta a renunciar en lugar de darle información a Strauss, habían estado bien y de pronto... Habían pasado unos meses, medio año o un poco más y de pronto se sentía como en los primeros días en la UAC.

Hotch la trataba diferente, no confiaba en ella igual, era particularmente distante, como si quisiera realmente evitarla, no sólo al trabajar juntos, sino en general cualquier contacto con ella, y eso le estaba fastidiando el trabajo... Había tolerado eso las últimas dos semanas con la intención de ver si algo cambiaba, pero la cosa estaba peor, y ser casi excluida en ese último caso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Tenía que hacer algo... Tenía que cambiar las cosas... Tenía que ponerle un punto final a todo eso, pero... primero tenía que saber porque estaba sucediendo eso, que era lo que hacía que Hotch actuara de ese modo con ella.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, señor?- se presentó sin previo aviso ante él, cuando sabía que ya no había nadie para escuchar su discusión, porque probablemente todo eso terminaría en una discusión no tan amistosa.

-¿Es importante, Prentiss? Tengo mucho trabajo por terminar-

-Sí- cortó ella mirándolo con firmeza, una mirada dura- es importante-

Él la miro fijamente por un segundo, se dio cuenta de que Emily no iba a aceptar una negativa y supo que eso iba a causar problemas, por supuesto que sabía que las cosas no estaban bien con ella, de hecho estaban muy mal, lo sabía muy bien pero ¿qué más podía hacer? No tenía una mejor idea dadas las circunstancias.

-No puedes tratarme así- dijo ella- no me interesa porque, pero no puedes, no te he hecho nada-

-Lo sé- contestó él y eso la descontroló por un momento

-¿No vas a negarlo?- preguntó y él negó- no entiendo nada, no te he hecho nada, esto tiene que parar, estoy fastidiada, no estoy aquí para ser tu amiga, no espero caerte bien ni nada así, pero déjame hacer mi trabajo, porque puedo hacerlo y muy bien... y no voy a dejar que lo arruines porque... no sé porque-

-No quiero arruinar tu trabajo- dijo él

-Entonces basta con estas tonterías, no me dejaste participar en el caso prácticamente y era importante, soy bastante capaz de hacer y si dudas de eso...-

-No pongo en duda tu capacidad, Prentiss- dijo él- lamento que te hayas sentido agredida de algún modo, veré que no suceda nuevamente-

Emily se quedo de piedra, de pronto ya no entendía nada, de pronto todo tenía menos sentido... él era frío, distante, pero no parecía querer molestarla, pelear, tener un argumento, estaba admitiendo de cierto modo que algo no había salido bien y lamentaba eso, pero... ¿por qué lo hacía?... Se quedó mirándolo un momento, sin comprender, él nervioso cerró los archivos que tenía, tenía que terminar con eso, que escapar...

Se levantó, se disculpo para irse, esperando que ella se fuera al momento, no podía seguir así, sabía lo que había hecho y sabía porque y no podía confrontarla, no en esas circunstancias, la mirada fija de Emily lo único que lograba era que cuestionara todo, que se pusiera nervioso. Lo mejor era acabar ya.

Pero Emily no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así... Tenía que entender, tenía que saber, ya no le alcanzaba con esa triste y formal disculpa, sabía que había un trasfondo y ahora sí quería saberlo. Se levantó tras Hotch y antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta lo detuvo. Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo y ella entendió que había algo más y el supo que no tenía escapatoria. Cara a cara...

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- preguntó ella- ¿a que estas jugando? Necesito saber de que se trata todo esto, y no estoy dispuesta a irme sin una explicación-

-Ahora no...-

-No, de verdad, quiero saber ahora, es en serio- Emily estaba seria- ¿qué esta sucediendo? ¿me tratas mal y luego te disculpas como si eso fuera todo? ¿qué esta pasando? ¿qué sucede contigo? No puedes evitar la confrontación-

-Por favor, ahora no...- no podía seguir así, no podía... ella no podía pedirle eso

-No... Quiero saber- dijo ella interponiéndose en su camino- lo merezco, Hotch-

Fue algo más que un acto reflejo, un poco el deseo de hacer algo para terminar con esa conversación, un poco una necesidad de explicarse, otro tanto de liberarse un poco de eso que traía dentro y un tanto que tenía miedo de no poder reparar las cosas después... Aprisionándola contra la puerta la besó, con una intensidad no prevista por ninguno, deleitándose con la sola idea de juntar su piel y sus labios con ella.

-¿Tú...?- Emily se separó unos centímetros de él, perpleja- pero tú... eres distante conmigo, eres mi jefe, ni siquiera te agrado, esto... ¿qué demonios significa esto?-

-Es más complejo que todo eso, Emily- dijo él recuperando el aliento y mirando lo anonadada que se había quedado ella- puedo explicarlo-

-¿Explicarlo? ¿a qué estas jugando Hotch?- ella parecía alterada- primero me tratas como si no mereciera estar aquí, como si no pudiera participar en el trabajo, como si no pudiera ser capaz de hacer esto de correr estos riesgos y luego...-

-Es que no soportaba verte correr esos riesgos, Emily- confesó él- no así, no sin estar seguro que... – titubeó- sin decirte...-

-¿Decirme qué?- inexplicablemente el corazón de Emily dio un brinco

Pero él era incapaz de seguir, había querido evitar ese momento, esa confrontación, encontrarse cara a cara con Emily sin nadie más alrededor, para no tener que decirle la verdad, para no verse siquiera tentado a confesar lo que lo consumía por dentro, había hecho hasta lo imposible por no llegar a ese preciso momento, ser distante con ella, evitar considerarla su amiga, no establecer el mínimo lazo, pero no lo había logrado...

Estaba a unas palabras, a casi nada, tan cerca de acabar con todo, y tan cerca de ella que todo se le revolvía, que sentía mil cosas a la vez, que podía admirar detenidamente a Emily, su piel, sus ojos, su boca... sentía que se perdía inevitablemente en ella, en contemplarla, lo que hubiera dado por evitar ese momento, pero a la vez por perderse en la tentadora piel de Emily Prentiss... Y al quedarse tan perdido en ella, al quedarse sin palabras, volvió a besarla, no dejando que ella escapara de sus brazos ni un segundo más.

-Lo siento tanto, Emily- dijo casi en un susurró mientras separaba sus labios- sólo quería mantenerte a salvo, quería... te quería a ti-

-¿Tú...?-

-Te quiero- dijo él finalmente- he querido evitarlo y ser coherente, pero no puedo... estos meses han sido... sólo quería decírtelo y lamento que las cosas hayan sido así... – se separó ligeramente de ella- perdóname, merecías saber, esto no volverá a pasar-

Se alejo de Emily, saboreando una última vez sus labios, deseando con esa misma intensidad perderse nuevamente en los labios de Emily, pero atesorando el momento para toda su vida, para vivir sólo con eso, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de su acto en algún momento, pero esa noche quería quedarse con el recuerdo del beso, de tenerla por un momento.

Y de ese mismo modo ella parecía saborear esa última probada de sus labios, había olvidado todo su enojo anterior, todo lo molesta que se podía sentir con él, de pronto había algo de sentido en las acciones de Hotch, la distancia que establecía con ella, lo poco que le hablaba, el hecho de que hubiera limitado su participación en el último caso, estaba asustado, sentía algo por ella y temía que algo le pasara y él no hubiera sido capaz de decirle antes la verdad... Sentía algo por ella, ese pensamiento la abrumaba... Sentía algo por ella... Por primera vez también se tuvo que plantear si ese algo no era reciproco, seguramente lo era, sólo que hasta que sus labios se tocaron ella no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, no entendía de que se trataba todo eso. Sonrió muy levemente al entender, porque de pronto todo eso lo entendía y lo entendía muy bien.

-Hotch...- susurró ella sabiendo perfectamente que alguien tenía que evitar que el momento se les escapara para siempre- espera-

-¿Qué sucede?- él se sentía totalmente vulnerable a ella y no estaba acostumbrado a eso- no puedo decir más Emily, si quieres enojarte o reprochármelo esta bien por mi, pero por esta noche no, sólo no esta noche, déjame quedarme con este momento por favor, irme y quedarme con el buen momento-

-Pero ni siquiera me has dado tiempo de rechazarte- contestó ella tomándolo por sorpresa

Cara a cara... tal vez ese instante podía no volver a repetirse, pero Emily sabía que si por ella fuera el momento jamás se iría, no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea arriesgarse, pero él había corrido el riesgo ya, después de tanto evitar la confrontación él había corrido el riesgo de acercarse, de besarla, de decirle la verdad... de quererla... y era su turno, su respuesta y la realidad era que, aunque era completamente descabellado e iba contra todas las reglas o lógica imaginable, también lo quería, aunque hubiera tenido que esperar hasta que él la beso, hasta que él puso todo de si, aunque hubiera tenido que odiarlo unas horas antes, aunque fuera necesario que él deseare de ese modo aquel momento, para darse cuenta, lo quería.

-¿Quieres rechazarme?-

-No, nunca he querido hacerlo-

Y nuevamente, con la mirada que cruzaron, él se perdió en ella, en su piel, en sus ojos, en la textura de sus labios, en su aroma... Dios, como la deseaba, como había anhelado ese momento durante tanto tiempo y como casi le costaba creer que todo eso no era un buen sueño...

-Puedo ser cuidadosa, puedo no correr riesgos innecesarios...- dijo ella como haciendo una oferta- puedo trabajar cada día y ser mil veces más precavida, si después de cada caso... si... si sé que tú vas a estar esperando por mi cada vez-

Él recorrió el rostro de Emily con la punta de sus dedos, luego la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó suavemente, apoderándose de ella, aceptando la oferta, terminando la confrontación, sabiendo que nada de eso era un sueño, que podía retenerla con él, que de todo eso, de todo lo malo que pudo haber entre ellos, podía nacer algo hermoso... Y susurrándole suavemente al oído, sonrió nuevamente.

-Siempre estaré esperando por ti, Emily... Siempre-

**FIN**


End file.
